


Derek and Stiles Do Rocky Horror

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Costumes, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Leather, M/M, RHPS, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes weeks of planning and wheedling, but in the end, Stiles manages to get Derek (mostly) into costume as Dr. Frank N. Furter for a night out at Rocky Horror. Stiles goes as Columbia, and has the pack in stitches when he sings her part in a squeaky falsetto. But it’s after the show, when they’re all just sitting around Derek’s loft still in costume, that Scott manages to capture Derek and Stiles on film and preserve the moment. Stiles has to admit, he loves Derek’s leather briefs, but even more than that, he can’t wait to get him alone so he can unwrap him in private. Until then, (somewhat) subtle touches will have to do…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek and Stiles Do Rocky Horror

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for Challenge #5 (the picture challenge) at Mating Games on Livejournal. I'm the first to admit it's not perfect, but I had so much fun with it, and I love it despite its flaws. I got the idea while brainstorming, because the first thing that the fishnet stockings brought to mind was Rocky Horror, so after some encouragement, I decided to see if it was an art week or a stick figure week. Thankfully, my fingers cooperated. Art is hard! It takes me way longer to draw than to write. I remain completely impressed by the amazing artists in fandom; they make it look so easy! As always, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, but I do like to play with them.


End file.
